paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall Saves Chase
This is the first episode of the fifth season of PAW Patrol called "Marshall Saves Chase". This episode consists of Marshall and Chase get in an argument, Marshall runs away and gets into some deep trouble while the rest of the team are in the jungle with Carlos and Tracker. Who is left to save him? Will Chase give up his anger to save Marshall or will Marshall have to survive on his own? One brotherly love episode or one huge adventure between a German Shepherd and his faith and a Dalmatian holding on for dear life! After the first part of the episode ends Marshall then hears Chase and Skye arguing, Skye slaps Chase and bites his nose, Chase runs away crying with agony. Chase gets himself surrounded by tons of lava and magma when he jumps off the cliff but didn't realize his glider broke off, now he's stuck in the choice of life or death, what will Marshall do? Read what will happen to Marshall in part one and what will happen to Chase in part two! New Paw Patrol theme includes Tracker and Sweetie! Ryder: Chase Saves a Friend *the pups start out in the paw patroller* *Ryder sees Chase and Marshall play tackling each-other* Ryder: Marshall! Chase! Time to go to the jungle to meet Carlos and Tracker! Marshall: No thanks, Chase: I'll come Ryder! Marshall: Chase no! Comeback! Chase: What? You can come too! Marshall: No, comeback Chase, it's scary alone! Ryder: That's why you've got us! *Chase smiles* Chase: Common Marshall, let's go! Ryder: You can't stay here alone. Marshall: But I've stayed here alone before... Chase: Were you able to do what you wanted? *snickered* Marshall: Shut up Chase! *storms off* Chase: Gosh what has gotten off with him? Ryder: Why don't you try talking to him and find out why? Chase: What if I get in trouble like him not wanting me there and he might fall into a trap? Ryder: I'll come with you then, there's nothing to worry about Chase. Marshall's just in a bad mood, I hope. Chase: I hope so too, I've never seen him like this... Ryder: Me either Chase, me either. Chase: Well maybe that one time he feel into emotional depression because he thought we called him a silly pup while watching Season 1 of Apollo Super Pup. Ryder: I know Chase, I know! *stops by Marshall who's sitting on log* Ryder: Marshall! Chase: Marshall come on and talk to us, I'm sorry for whatever I said! *Marshall sniffs* Marshall: No! Ryder: Common Marshall we came here to help you! Marshall: Just go away! *sniffs* Chase: Just tell us what's wrong Marshall, I said sorry. *Marshall stands up and walks over to Chase and Ryder* *confronts them* *sighs* Marshall: It's not you Chase, it's nobody! Ryder: If it's not Chase then what's up? Marshall: Nothing! I have to go! Ryder and Chase: Wait Marshall! *Marshall runs far far away* Chase: Oh no this is not good, MARSHALL!!! *runs after him* Ryder: Wait Chase, where are you going? Chase: To save Marshall. Ryder: From what? Chase: Grave-danger with a hint of tons of trouble. Ryder: Wait we'll come with you! Chase: No this is my fault and I need to fix it! *puts on Air Pup uniform* Ryder: Wait! Chase: Go! The whole Paw Patrol is waiting for you! Ryder: But your a... Chase: Just go! I've got everything I need all my uniforms and equipment, I'm fine! Ryder: Are you sure? Chase: Yeah I'm fine, and if I need you I'll yelp for help. Ryder: That's my boy! *Chase winks and flies away* *Ryder sniffs* Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Friendship Episodes Category:Friendship stories Category:Paw Patrol Category:Stories by PawPatrolno1fan Category:Stories by Michael Category:New Episode Category:Season 5